Coming Full Circle
by writingrarities
Summary: Rory and Tristan meet again, after Yale.  I know, it's been done, but please read and review.  My first Gilmore Girls story. Sorry for the mess and all the alerts, I was editing!  Complete
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on a chance encounter between Mary and the Bible Boy after Yale

I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

Fast forward…Rewind

Rory was part of a pool of reporters observing the return of the remains of soldiers killed in the Middle East. She was nervous. It was her turn in the rotation to attend this somber event. During the presidential campaign, Rory had gained a growing reputation as a reporter and writer. Her articles on the web had garnered the attention of many powerful up and coming people. She was now assigned to more important stories, and her articles were being cited on NPR, in the New York Times organization, and on CNN. Her traveling companion and photographer, Dan, shifted from foot to foot. He was as nervous as Rory and the solemnity of the event added to the pressure.

"I can't believe how big this plane is!" she whispered in awe as they approached the giant military cargo plane. She fell silent again. Her voice, though only a whisper, sounded harsh to her ears.

Every man and woman, military or civilian, was silent. The only sound was the whine of the hydraulics as the cargo door opened. The color guard stood at attention at the bottom of the ramp, saluting as each flag draped casket was removed from the aircraft. Rory felt the sorrow permeating the hangar. Dan photographed from a distance, choosing his shots carefully and trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

Rory watched from off to the side. Feeling like the outsider here, she observed, not wishing to intrude upon the grief of the families come to claim their loved ones. It was so very sad.

When it was all over, Rory jotted down her impressions and thoughts. She preferred to write things down in notebooks. It was quiet, and people tended to forget she was there, since she wasn't pushing microphones in their way. Dan reviewed his pictures, and, satisfied with his work, turned to her and said

"I'm good. I think I'll go now. Are you sure you don't need a ride anywhere?"

Rory looked up from her notes and smiled. "No. Thanks Dan. I brought my car. I'm off myself in a couple of minutes. I'll let you read the article when I'm finished. We can get together to go over the pictures." Dan nodded and trotted off. "See ya, Rory" he called over his shoulder as he departed.

"See ya, Rory." He heard the civilian say. His head snapped up and he scanned the hangar, finally zeroing in on the young woman standing there, writing in a notebook. "Oh, my God" he whispered. He felt like he had been punched. It was hard to breathe. She looked the same, as beautiful as the night he left for military school. Same unbelievable blue eyes... same sleek brown hair... same intense concentration. He walked over and stood in front of her, just drinking it all in. Rory Gilmore was right here, in front of him! Scribbling away, Rory was oblivious. Finally, she felt his regard and looked up. Her eyes widened and she stared into a face from so long ago.

"Tristan?"

"Mary!" He grinned.

"Oh, my God, Tristan!" She dropped her notebook and threw her arms around his neck.

Tristan was caught unawares, and grunted at the force of her hug. He returned the embrace, then stepped back as she released him. He turned his head to look off to the side. He was actually blushing! Rory blushed and bent to pick up her notes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she finally composed herself.

"I work here." He said simply. Rory noticed his uniform, finally, and felt so dumb.

Tristan guided her towards the edge of the hangar. "I am finishing my tour here, then I am out for good." He continued as they walked towards the door.

Rory began to notice the changes in him, the faint lines around his mouth, the leanness of his body, and the scar on his forehead. The beautiful boy was gone. The man walking next to her had been through some tough times. He wore the changes well.

"Where you there for more than one tour?" she asked softly

"I was wounded on my second tour." He replied just as softly. Looking down at his boots

"Was it bad?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude"

"I'm glad to see you Rory" he replied and turned to face her as they approached the door. She looked at him again, and saw the scars on his face for the first time.

"Where are you staying? I mean, are you in the area?" she was rushing her words.

"I'm still on base. Next week, I'm out and I was thinking about going home to Hartford." Rory tore a page from her little notebook and scribbled her numbers and her address.

"Here. I'm living in Georgetown. Will you call me?" She looked at him earnestly. Tristan smiled. "I will. Thanks…Mary" he said, then chuckled. "It was nice to see you again."

Rory grinned and waved as she left. "Call me" she called over her shoulder as she walked towards her car. Tristan watched her until she drove away. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. Carefully folding it, he placed it in his breast pocket. Two airmen, having watched the entire encounter, just shook their heads.

"That Captain is still a chick magnet!" Said one, wiping his hands on the ever-present red rag. His companion nodded in agreement and wished he had half the success Tristan still had with the opposite sex. Tristan smiled as Rory's taillights disappeared, and then he turned to go back inside. He nodded at the two airmen as he passed, and walked briskly towards an office. He was still grinning madly.

Rory drove back towards Georgetown. What an evening! She thought. First, the solemn event, then, running into Tristan Dugrey of all people! All thoughts about her article faded into the background. She recalled their last encounter, when he came to say goodbye at their performance of the death scene of Romeo and Juliet, at Chilton. Paris had been nearly apoplectic she was so angry! Rory had wondered then about her simmering attraction for the bane of her existence. But, as she moved on with her life, thoughts of him faded and new attractions formed…Jesse…Dean, again… Logan. She was intrigued. Bible Boy was back and she was unpredictably interested.


	2. Rewind and Replay

Rewind and Replay

"…Again, great article Rory." The producer moved through his list with amazing speed. Rory's story on the returning soldiers' remains had been deeply touching. Its tone didn't shout at the reader. Rory didn't delve into the politics of the war, right or wrong. She wrote about the families and the men and women who made the ultimate sacrifice. Her gentle storytelling pulled the reader in and left a lasting impression. Rory's article had been chosen by a national news program and the network was turning it into a Sunday morning broadcast feature. Rory was quietly proud. Dan was ecstatic. His photos were being beamed across the country, and he was getting screen credit!

Rory left the production meeting and made her way out the door. She was off for the weekend, and didn't want to get roped into anything. Up to now, she had no real social life, so she took any assignment that they pitched to her. She loved being a journalist. Now, however, she wanted to have a social life.

Tristan had called her! Rory was nervous and excited, all at the same time. Somehow, she felt like she was back at Chilton. The thought of Tristan Dugrey was slightly unnerving. Rory assumed that he had grown, matured into a less narcissistic human being. Ten years ago, she had just begun to seen beneath his veneer of self- assured conceit. Then, he committed that stupid, life-changing mistake with Duncan and Bowman. Rory had been disappointed in him. She thought is was disappointment in him, but the more she pondered, the more she admitted to herself that it was disappointment over lost opportunities.

What if he had stayed at Chilton? She shook her head and turned her thoughts in another direction. "I'm not going there. " she mumbled as she started her car. Tonight, she would find out how he had changed, if he had changed. Tonight, she was going out with Tristan Dugrey!

Tristan was strangely unsettled. He had dated many women in his life. He was definitely the "Chick Magnet " those airmen had claimed him to be. Women were just attracted to him, and he went with that. This, however, was different. This was "Mary", the one that got away. She was the girl who refused to be bowled over by his golden good looks and his position as king of Chilton. She was the one girl who demanded more… more intellect, better decisions, truthfulness, and honesty. He hadn't had the courage to be that boy. Then, he made that ridiculous decision to join Duncan and Bowman and it ended badly. Ten years ago, his life took an unexpected turn.

Now, after going through hell, it seemed that the Powers that Be were giving him another shot at it. His grandfather, Janlen, had lived long enough to see him recover from his battle wounds and one of the last things he said to Tristan before he died was "Don't waste this gift. You have a second chance. You have been given the opportunity to redo parts of your life. Choose wisely." Captain Dugrey carried a copy of those words in his wallet.

Tristan finished dressing in the dim light of his bedroom. He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the mirror, something he didn't do very often these days. The golden boy was gone, but Tristan looked beyond the scars. The man that had been forged by war and pain looked back at him, and so did the shadow of the boy he once was. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Happiness and fear were at war with each other. He shook out his sleeves, adjusted his belt buckle and slipped his shoes on. Tristan glanced at his reflection again, and grinned. Hope began to unfurl inside. "I made my choice grandfather." He whispered. Tonight, he was going out with Rory Gilmore!


	3. Pause   Go forward

Pause …Go Forward

"What is the first book you remember reading?" Tristan asked. They were strolling along the Washington Mall. The cool, spring night was settling around them. The reflecting pool was black, with the early stars beginning to sparkle on the glistening surface like scattered diamonds. The crowds of tourists were thinning out, and you could actually hear branches of nearby trees being tossed by the breezes.

He had taken her to dinner, then for coffee. He remembered that she loved coffee. All through dinner, they talked about where their lives had taken them, glossing over the not so pleasant parts. She regaled him with her adventures at Yale, briefly touching on her short break from school, and how she pulled herself together and went back. This glimpse of an insecure Rory surprised him. Tristan had always thought of Rory was one of the most self assured people he had ever met.. She knew what she wanted. She wasn't sidetracked from her chosen path, not by social pressure, by boys (certainly not by him, anyway) nor the opinions of others. He asked her "Why did what Mitchum Huntzberger say to you affect you so much?"

"At that time, I thought he was a journalistic genius. I believed everything he said because, after all, he was MITCHUM HUNTZBERGER. He owned all these newspapers. If anyone should know should be in journalism... who had IT, it was he. I was dating his son at the time. We had been invited to his sister's engagement party, onboard a yacht. The whole evening was a big mistake on my part. I should have stayed home. I couldn't stand it anymore and asked Logan to just get me out of there. We took another yacht for a joyride, and got arrested. I imploded at this point, dropped out of school, left home and moved into my grandparents pool house." Tristan whistled softly at this side of Rory he never expected.

"So, what happened next?" He asked gently. Rory actually laughed.

"I had to do 300 hours of community service! I picked up trash on the side of the road, I volunteered at the zoo, I worked in soup kitchens, I even hosted dance parties at senior citizens homes. Then, I joined the DAR."

"The DAR! Are you kidding? Tell me you are kidding!" What prompted you to do that?"

"My grandmother got me a job there. I had to join to keep my position. Then, I dragged that particular chapter kicking and screaming into the twenty-fist century. I computerized their files, hooked them up to the national website, developed a chapter web page, and helped them change and modernize their fundraisers. It was fun, for a while. I enjoyed it, it wasn't hard, and it let me get my bearings again."

"What made you go back to Yale?" now, he was really intrigued

"An old boyfriend."

"Bag boy?" Rory chuckled at the name, then elbowed Tristan's arm. She missed his grimace of pain.

"No, not Dean. He was married. It was the boy I broke up with Dean for, Jess Mariano"

"Wait, Dean actually married someone else?" Tristan stopped walking, briefly. Rory turned and faced him, then, began to stroll backwards.

"Yes. I began dating Jess, Dean started dating Lindsay, and they got married right out of high school. I think it was doomed from the start, because they were so young" Rory told him. She looked pained. This fascinating piece of information, and Rory's troubled expression intrigued him. He asked the obvious question, however.

"So, how did this Jess convince you to go back to Yale?" he prompted. Rory was relieved that he didn't ask about Dean. She was not proud of her part in that fiasco.

She spun forward again, took a deep breath and continued "I was getting ready to meet Logan at Yale. He was finishing his degree. I ran into Jess on my way out. He had come up from Philadelphia to see me." She paused and studied her fingers. " He wanted to show me that he had written a book, that it was actually published." She smiled at the memory. "I was so excited for him. I asked him to join me. Logan was half in the bag by the time we got to the restaurant. He hated Jess on sight. The entire evening was a disaster. Jess got up to leave after a few minutes. I followed him out, to ask him to stay, when he said "What are you doing? This isn't you! You dropped out of Yale! This isn't you!" and left to go back to Philadelphia." Tristan just nodded. "Smart kid, stupid kid" he thought, thinking of Jess and Logan.

"I went to Yale the next day, got readmitted, and set about making up my classes. I made up with my Mom. Our estrangement was the most painful part of this whole experience."

"Were you close before this little adventure?" he asked.

"Yes. She's still my best friend. I missed celebrating my 21st birthday with her. We had planned to go to Atlantic City, and drink martinis and play 21. That was the plan for ages. She even got engaged during our estrangement."

"Why was she so upset?"

"She didn't want me to take a break, as I phrased it. She was furious that I believed what Mitchum Huntzberger said about my lack of talent. She tried to tell me that he was messing with me, because the family didn't want me getting serious with Logan. They thought I was out to hook him and they didn't think I was worthy."

Tristan took her arm and walked along silently, digesting all of this surprising information. An insecure Rory was something he never anticipated.

"Now, I find that hard to believe." He finally said

"What?" Rory turned her head and looked up at him.

"You, being so unsure of yourself." He said honestly

"Are you serious?" she questioned

"The Rory I knew was so sure of herself, so focused, that she stood toe to toe with Paris Geller and survived" he finished, grinning broadly.

Rory laughed out loud at that. "We're very good friends, actually. We roomed together at Yale. I almost died when she first showed up. I think that's why I didn't really think about you after you left."

"Ouch!" he cried, clutching his chest "That hurt!"

"Becoming friends with Paris was the hardest, most exhausting thing I have ever done in my life. I still talk to her, but she's in California doing her residency. From what I understand she is terrorizing the nursing staff at Cedars Sinai, and keeping the doctors on their toes, wondering what on earth they are creating, Dr. Franken-geller or the monster" Rory grinned. Tristan smiled right back and said "That sounds like the Paris I know. Does she have anyone?"

"Yes. Doyle thinks she's God's gift, and worships the ground she walks on, but doesn't wilt in the face of her lethal comments. He can give as well as she can. They are perfect for each other."

Rory walked along in companionable silence, then finally, asked

"What about you? What made you stay at military school? You said your father gave you the option of returning to Chilton."

"That, Miss Gilmore, is a story for another day." He replied

"What? No fair! I told you all about me." She sputtered, laughing as she tugged on his arm.

"I'll tell you all about me on our next date." He said mysteriously.

"How do you know there will be a next date?" she said shot back.

"Ah, Mary, you'll just have to believe me." He grinned

Rory studied his expression. She flashed back to Chilton, to that arrogant, fascinating, aggravating boy. She glimpsed only a ghost of that golden boy, however. The man standing in front of her was different. She realized that the entire evening had been wonderful. She wanted to see him again.

"You'll need to make it soon, because I have to go to San Francisco next week, on an assignment." She said

"I have to go to Hartford this week. I am interviewing for a job."

"What kind of job?"

"That, too, is part of the story." He replied, smugly.

"I can wait" Rory responded. This left Tristan momentarily speechless. He had never met a woman who could wait, but, then, this was Rory.

They continued to walk along in silence.

"What is the first book you remember reading?" Tristan asked.

Rory grinned, then thought for a minute…..


	4. Second Date

I don't won these characters.

Thanks to all, especially RositaLG, for your reviews and your encouragement.

The Second Date

"Tag, you're it!" Rory left yet another message on Tristan's answering machine, thoroughly exasperated that they missed each other again. They had been playing phone tag for two weeks! At first, it had been funny, then, only slightly amusing. Now, it was downright ridiculous. Even the text messaging had been off the mark. She packed her bag and left for the airport. San Francisco had been a long, trying assignment. She got her interview, had written a concise, insightful piece and uploaded it, to the delight of her editors. Now, she just wanted to go home.

"That, Miss Gilmore is a story for another day" he had said. Being the journalist that she was, this just intrigued her. He was baiting her, and she knew it. She had spent the whole week he was in Hartford thinking about what he could possibly mean. She researched him, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. She thought about calling Paris, then shook her head. That would be inviting trouble. She drifted off to sleep as the plane headed east. Strangely, perhaps prophetically, memories of Chilton and a certain boy re-emerging in her sleep, reminding her of the attraction that had been there between two teenagers. It scared her and excited her at the same time.

Rory emerged from the plane and walked through Reagan airport. This was the part she hated, cabs and rush hour traffic. She was preoccupied, so she didn't see him. She bumped into someone and mumbled an apology without even looking up.

"Tag, you're it" she heard.

She stopped short and stepped out of the moving human traffic. She looked around, and there he was, standing there, just watching the expressions on her face. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. At that moment Tristan realized that she was the standard against which he had judged all others. His grin turned slightly goofy as she struggled with her bag. Even tired and travel worn, she was breathtaking.

"How did you know I was coming in on this flight?" she asked as he took her bag.

"I called your mother." He replied, proudly

"Really?" Rory was skeptical

"Bible Boy?" was all he had to say. Rory chuckled

"At least.."  
"Spawn of Satan?" he finished.

"I guess you did call mom," she mumbled. "Thank you for this. I really hate trying to get a cab at the airport, and I especially hate rush hour traffic."

"Who doesn't?'' he said, simply.

They entered the parking area and Tristan led her to his car. She grinned at the Mercedes SUV.

"I can't believe you still have this car," she cried

"I didn't get to wear it out, and I really liked it, so I kept it." He offered as they buckled up. They rode in silence while exiting the airport. "How'd you like to start the second date?" Tristan said as they merged with the highway traffic

"Now? I'm a mess!" Rory laughed.

"Not for where we're going"

"Where?"

"I have a place on the river. I figured we could get some dinner and sit by the Potomac." Rory thought about it. She rolled down her window, closed her eyes and inhaled as the late afternoon breezes poured into the car. She smelled rain.

"I smell rain," she said. Tristan smiled.

"Thunderstorms are pretty impressive out there," he offered enticingly.

"As long as we are indoors for them," she replied.

"Afraid of thunder and lightning?" he was surprised

"I was in the Midwest for some pretty fierce weather during the campaign." Was all she said.

"I was caught in a haboob once. That was truly scary" Tristan said , reminiscing.

"A haboob?"

"It's a dust storm"

"Like in Hidalgo?" she asked

"Yeah. It rolled in like a wave. You couldn't see anything beyond your nose. They arrive suddenly, and really mess up your orientation. Grit gets into everything, you have to wear masks and goggles, aircraft can't fly or land, truck engines get clogged, it was a surreal experience. People die."" He finished softly. Rory listened, letting him tell his tales. He was a good storyteller she found out. She laughed at the funny parts and was touched by the quiet ones. As they rolled on through the fading afternoon, Tristan let her ask questions, and answered them. Rory didn't leap on the obvious, the war questions, but she did ask about military school. He laughed at her tact, the plunged in, feet first.

"I hated it at first, then I accepted it. I actually began to like it by the end of the first year. I realized that my success would depend on ME, on what I did, not on my social connections. In the military school society, my family and standing in Hartford society meant less than nothing. There were kids there who were 5th generation cadets, kids whose families fought in the Civil War. I was a yankee kid who had gotten into trouble." He laughed. "It was liberating, actually"

Tristan continued touching on important and not so important episodes in his life. One subject he didn't discuss was the romance. Rory noticed this, but didn't press. She figured he was just being polite.

Tristan pulled into a small restaurant and helped Rory out of the car. She was more wrinkled that ever from the seatbelt.

"I can't go into a restaurant looking like this," she hissed

"Relax, it's take out" he laughed and pushed her towards the counter. He then got to experience, first hand, the unbelievable amount of food one hungry Gilmore girl could order. He shook his head and took the two shopping bags of hot food to the car.

"Are we supposed to eat this tonight?" He asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"We'll see. If it's good, then, yes." She said happily.

Tristan just shook his head and started the car. They drove a little further and turned into a quiet, well-established neighborhood. Rory was enchanted at the house he pulled up to.

"This is yours?" She asked, taking in the comfort emanating from this house

"Yes. I bought it before I went on my first tour overseas. I wanted something besides a barracks to come back to," he said proudly. He opened the door and ushered her in. She drank in the décor, surprised and pleased at the design. She wandered about as he set the food on the counter. Distant lightning flashed across the river, and the first rumble of thunder soon followed. Rory looked in the small, tidy bathroom. She noticed no "girl" stuff in the shower. This surprised her.

"Hey, let's eat, I'll give you the tour after dinner" he called from the returned to the table and grinned. The food smelled great!

"I like this house" she said simply.

"Thank you. You are the first woman I have ever invited in." he said. Shock flashed across her face, rapidly followed by skepticism. He watched her expression and added "Don't you believe me?" he challenged.

"Oh, I believe you." She said, embarrassment causing her to blush .

"Rory, I'm not that asshole you knew at Chilton." He said gently.

"I.." Rory fumbled with her reply. She looked down at her hands, took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry Tristan. I feel like that girl from Chilton. I can't explain it. You scared the heck out of me, yet you intrigued me as well. I would catch glimpses of a boy who was fascinating, then you would become Spawn of Satan and I would get angry and confused all over again." Tristan watched her talk. He felt ashamed. When she stopped, he plunged in.

"I was so hung up on you, and you wouldn't give me the time of day. You are still the only girl who didn't fall for my lines. That was like a slap in the face. I was determined to crack that wall you built, then I got sent away." He added. He looked at her honestly

"I am still attracted to you. The moment I heard your name in the hangar, and saw you standing there, scribbling away in your notebook, I was back in Chilton, watching you, wondering what I had to do to get you to like me" he said ruefully. "Talk about being frustrated."

"You mean, I wasn't just a challenge to you?" Rory was dumbfounded

"Oh, at first you were, but then, I realized how much I wanted to go out with you for real. I acted like an idiot because I was so jealous! Hell, you didn't need me to be happy. You were happy with who you were, you had Bag Boy, you wanted nothing to do with me. That was such a hit to my ego, and to my heart." This last phrase sent Rory's thoughts spinning. Could she believe him? "Oh God, what am I twelve?" she thought, immediately. She searched his face. Worry, concern and hope were all evident She slowly smiled and leaned forward. She ran a fingertip across his lower lip. He froze, his eyes fluttering briefly as he felt the tingles rush across his mouth. Emboldened by his gasp at her touch, she leaned in and kissed him. He actually trembled.

She raised her head and said "What? Did I bite your lip or something?"…..


	5. Second Date, Redux

Second Date, Redux

"What? Did I bite your lip or something?" she asked impishly.

Tristan didn't speak. Happiness, desire, longing and yes, lust, all these feelings swirled around in his mind. He was unable to form a coherent sentence. Rory was encouraged by his loopy expression. He leaned forward to reclaim her mouth when a massive bolt of lightning split the darkness, followed immediately by a window rattling crack of thunder. They both jumped. Tristan watched as Rory paled, and began to tremble. She was terrified. Tristan left his chair and crouched in front of her, gently rubbing her upper arms.

Hey, hey" he crooned. Rory continued to tremble, and when another flash of lightning lit up the sky, she cried out softly and dove into his arms. She was really shaking. Tristan hugged her tightly and kept talking softly to her

"We're safe, Rory. We're safe. It'll be over soon sweetheart." He murmured into her hair as she burrowed deeper into his embrace. The thunder continued to rumble as the storm moved farther and farther away. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Rory, all she heard was the gentle rain outside.

"It's over now. It's all over..." he whispered and smoothed her hair back. He lifted her chin and looked at her beautiful, tear streaked face.

"I was on a campaign bus, driving through Kansas. The sky went green, then black. I thought it was the end of the world. The lightning was unending and the thunder was deafening. The driver had to stop because he couldn't see. The bus began to shake, and I thought it was the end. It turned out to be a tornado, crossing about half a mile in front of us." She said, her voice shaking as much as she was.

"Did you see Miss Gulch?" he asked innocently

She stared at him. How dare he make a joke at a time like this! Indignation flashed in her blue eyes, then, she giggled. She fought to hold onto her anger but couldn't. Laughter bubbled up and she was soon shaking with that instead of fear. Tristan laughed with her, and finally, gasping for breath, she playfully slapped his arm.

"Thank you" she said simply.

"Why is it that you cry every time I kiss you? I am beginning to develop a complex" he said, ruefully

Rory looked at him, smiling wistfully. "That wasn't you fault either." She said and studied her fingertips.

"Rory…" he began

Rory caught him by surprise as she kissed him again. Her mouth sending shivers of pleasure

throughout his body.

"I learned that I had to stop being so timid. I learned that I had to take chances in order to get what I really wanted whether it was a job, an interview, or...anything. I learned that I had to stop being afraid of rejection. If I really wanted it, I had to go after it. That would automatically give me a fifty-fifty chance of succeeding." She stared at his mouth, then into his eyes. He saw the yearning blossoming in her face.

Elation roared through him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I'd say that I just hit 100 percent." She murmured against hi mouth.


	6. Tristan's Story, Part 1

Tristan's Story

It was like lightning! A firestorm of delight and absolute lust tore through his entire body. The girl who had haunted him was now a woman and she was there, with him, kissing him with as much heat as he was kissing her.

Tristan suddenly broke off the kiss.

Rory looked adorably confused and he was so tempted … tempted to kiss her again…..tempted to get his hands on her …tempted to make love to her until they were both legless.

"Wait." He said, as shaky now as she was just a few minutes ago. She blinked in disbelief.

"Wait?" she managed to say.

Tristan rose from the floor and walked to the windows. It was still raining gently. He ran his fingers through his hair and stared out into the darkness. Rory got up and resumed her seat at the table. She was clueless as to what was coming.

"I am not the same …" he began, slowly. Rory sat silently and let him talk. "When I went to North Carolina, I was a mess. Home was awful, school was, well…" he chuckled deprecatingly, "let's just say school was becoming hell on earth. I was spinning out of control. The culmination of all the bad karma was that stupid stunt I pulled with Duncan and Bowman. I was Tristan Dugrey! I was untouchable! I could do whatever I wanted and there would be no repercussions! I was Tristan Damned Dugrey!

He paused. Rory watched his reflection in the window.

"Well, there were repercussions but, because I was a Dugrey, the authorities let our parents handle it. Duncan and Bowman basically fell off the face of the earth. I have no idea where they ended up or how they turned out. My father never told me, and I never asked." Rory remained silent.

"I went to North Carolina and hated it. I mean I really hated it. I was so mad I don't even remember most of that first month. I wanted to run away but I was too chicken. I didn't think I could live on the street, you know? My father had pretty much told me that was what awaited me if I tried that." He paused again and gathered his thoughts. "Then, I had an epiphany. It was in one of the history classes. The lecture was on middle eastern history and culture, and I actually knew what the teacher was talking about!" Wonder filled his voice. "I was one of the few who did. I really got into the whole discussion and realized, then and there, that I was in control, I could make this thing work. I woke up and really applied myself… physics, tactics, weaponry, military history.. I loved them all. I graduated in the top 5 in my class and decided to go onto Officer Candidate School." He turned and looked right at her, smiling. "I became as focused and confident as you were at Chilton though I didn't know it at the time. My father didn't know what to do with this new me, either. Only my grandparents were really supportive." Rory heard the quiet pride in his voice.

"Once I graduated, it was off to the service, and my first tour in Iraq. I was a Lieutenant, cocky, arrogant, the old Tristan trying to reassert himself. A career Sergeant knocked some sense into me, and my friends in the unit completed the job. I saw some magnificent things over there, as well as sights I never want to see again." He shook his head gently, as if to chase away unpleasant visions.

"It was during my second tour that I was wounded… badly. A roadside bomb tore through the humvee and me. It was touch and go for a while." He stared at his hands, his brow furrowed and his voice grew soft. "The sergeant died, and one other guy was wounded." Rory heard the pain in his voice. "I was pulled from the wreck and they got me to the medical unit. I had to be medivac'd to Germany. I was at the base hospital for 3 weeks before I was stable enough to come stateside."

Rory held her breath and felt tears welling in her eyes. She blinked to clear them.

"I recovered, slowly, and was able to attend my grandfathers' funeral." It was with this statement that she heard real grief in his tone. "I was glad I was well enough, that I got to spend time with him. The old man was nearly 95 when he died, he had a good life with the woman he loved, but, ..God.. I miss him." Tristan sighed.

"I couldn't go back on active duty in a war zone, the injuries were too serious, so they assigned me stateside to finish my tour." At this, he turned away from the window and returned to the table. He took Rory's hand and looked her in the eye. "Grandfather told me that I had been given a gift, a second chance to redo things in my life. I didn't really believe him until that day in the hangar when I heard someone say 'See Ya, Rory.' When I saw you, I forgot how to breathe for a second.

There you were, and suddenly all that yearning I had as that asshole teenager came rushing back." He laughed again. "When you hugged me, then told me to call you, Grandfathers words rang in my head." He looked so vulnerable Rory almost broke down. She covered her emotion with a watery chuckle.

"I guess I can handle this experiment in time travel" she said

"Experiment?"

"Yes. You. Me. Mary and the Bible Boy." She grinned again. "Although, I will draw the line at Mary and the Spawn of Satan. No Spawn of Satan, you hear me?" She wagged a finger at him.

That tight coil of anxiety in his chest began to loosen. She was willing to give them a chance!

"Come on." He stood up and held out his hand. "Let me get you home. As much as I want you, I think we should wait."

"Wait?" Rory placed a hand on his forehead, as if testing for a fever. He rolled his eyes, then, pulled her into his arms and kissed her, so softly, with so much yearning, she sighed from the pleasure of it.

"I have been given a second chance…" he murmured against her mouth. He lifted his head and gazed into her impossibly blue eyes. "I am not going to mess this up again.."


	7. Stories of Love

Stories of Love

The car ride back to Georgetown started out quietly. Rory rode silently, thinking about what he had told her that evening. She realized that he never mentioned girls. She thought about it, then took action. A good journalist doesn't deal in conjecture she reminded herself.

She cleared her throat.

"Tristan, what kind of love life did you have?" she asked bluntly.

Tristan smiled. "Full speed ahead, eh Rory?" he replied.

"Yes. I've learned to get the bad news over with quickly." She said. Tristan thought he heard sadness in her voice.

"I didn't really have a love life." He admitted. Rory snorted in disbelief.

"No. I didn't have a LOVE life" he clarified. "You didn't ask about my sex life" he jabbed the air with his finger for emphasis. The lights from passing cars played across his face. He was grinning.

"Is there a difference?" she asked skeptically

"Absolutely. I was never in love with any of the women I was with. They knew it and I knew it. Rory crossed her arms and looked out the side window, harrumphing softly in indignation.

"No, no no. Don't get all self righteous on me, Mary. I am a red-blooded American male. I was a soldier in a war zone. I was good looking and knew it. If they were willing and I was, we enjoyed ourselves." He said defensively. He ran his fingers through his hair in mounting fear and frustration. Had he doomed himself again? Rory rode silently, pondering his explanation.

"All I've ever had was a love life" she spoke softly, comprehension dawning in her voice.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never had just sex." She replied. "I had to be in love. Anything else was so foreign, so absolutely out of the question." Tristan couldn't see the pained look on her face.

Tristan waited, then asked "How many guys were you in love with?"

"Just two. Logan actually asked me to marry him." She said, with a tinge of exasperation.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Tristan was wary.

"I dated Tristan at Yale. I stole a boat with him. I practically lived with him. I loved him. Yet, when he popped the question on the day of my graduation, something wasn't right. I was taken by surprise, that was for sure. He wanted me to move to California with him, go where HIS career was beginning, put his wants and desires first, ahead of my own aspirations. He demanded an immediate answer. It dawned on me, with startling clarity, that he was just like his father, no matter how much he tried not to be. I asked for time to think about it, but he said no, he wanted an answer now. I said no. He left for California that day."

Tristan was suddenly grateful that Logan turned out to be so like his father.

"So, no one since this Logan?" he asked.

"No one, since Logan" she replied

"But, you said that you were in love with just two" he prodded.

"Yes"

"Were you in love with Jess?"

"I thought I was, but he left just before the Chilton graduation, so I never really explored the possibilities. When I finally got to the point that I could even talk to him again, I was involved with Logan." She finished. Tristan waited… and waited. Deep down, he thought he knew whom she was going to mention.

"Was it Bag boy?" he finally asked. He still could not bring himself to call Dean by his name. Rory groaned in comic exasperation.

"His name is Dean!" she cried. Tristan held up his hand in mock defense.

"OK ! OK! Forgive me for not being able to say his name! He kept me from the one girl I really liked." He admitted , laughing. "Was it…Dean" he exaggerated the pronunciation of his name. Rory was quiet. She studied her hands, sat up straight, took a deep breath and said

"Yes, it was Dean. I am not proud of that fact." She admitted

Tristan was caught by surprise. "Why?" he asked, simply

"He was married. I broke up his marriage." She said gravely

Boom! Another surprise!

Rory rushed into the explanation. "Dean was my first love. My mother called him the perfect first boyfriend. He was gentle, protective, and fun to be with. He never tried to push me too far. I felt safe with him, and I loved that. I think I loved that more than I loved him." She admitted sadly.

"I was going through a rough patch at Yale. I was actually flunking a course! I couldn't believe that. When the professor suggested that I drop a course, I couldn't accept it. Rory Gilmore overwhelmed by school!" She shook her head at the thought.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're not perfect." Tristan remarked.

Rory grimaced, then continued. "I guess I was looking for the comfort and safety that I felt when I was with Dean. I could tell he wasn't happy. Lindsay was happy, but Dean was drifting. He dropped out of college to work full time, because he was trying to be the HUSBAND, the provider." She frowned at this recollection and this admission of guilt.

"On the night of the test run for The Dragonfly, I went back to Mom's house because I forgot the music. Dean was there. One thing led to another, and we ended up in bed, in my mother's house." I was ecstatic . I was safe, I was with Dean. What I was, was the OTHER woman. I tried to convince myself that Lindsay wasn't good for Dean. Mom would have none of that. I took to sneaking around to be with him. Then, Mom sandbagged me." Rory chuckled at this

"How?" Tristan was intrigued

"Grandma and Grandpa were getting a separation. Grandma wanted to take a trip to Europe for the summer. I had been fighting with Mom over this whole Dean fiasco. Grandma invited me to join her on the trip, since my last trip to Europe had been backpacking with Mom right after Chilton. Mom agreed with her, which was totally out of character. Now, I had no excuse not to go. I was so mad at her! I jumped at the chance to get away. I felt guilty about my involvement with Dean, I was mad because Mom was right, so I escaped. I didn't even tell Dean I was going." She blew out a breath.

"What happened next" he prompted.

"I wrote Dean a letter, mailed it to Mom and asked her to give it to Dean." She said

Tristan was about to comment . "Lindsay found it in his jacket pocket." She said sadly

"No shit!" he exclaimed. "Rory Gilmore, you scarlet woman" he teased

"Everything crashed and burned. Half the town hated me. Lindsay was devastated. I went back to Yale, Dean lived at home for a bit, then left for Chicago. I never heard from him again"

"You sound relieved" Tristan said, rather sagely.

"I realized that Dean was the perfect first boyfriend, but he wasn't the one to go through the rest of my life with. I feel guilty that I actually deluded myself into thinking that I was more important than Lindsay was, that I deserved Dean more than his WIFE! Fear had made me self centered and selfish, fear of failure, fear of something or someone new. I was an awful person." She declared.

"No, you were human." Tristan said .

Silence enveloped the car. Tristan pulled up in front of Rory's townhouse. She turned to him and said

"Have you ever been in love?" She searched his face.

"Just once" he whispered, and got out of the car.


	8. It's Girls in Bikinis, 20

The muses are with me, still! Please read and review…

Girls in bikinis, 2.0

"Chinese, pizza, Red vines, popcorn, m&m's…" Tristan looked at the food spread out on the coffee table in amazement.

"You can't be serious! One person cannot possibly eat this much food and watch a movie!" he exclaimed. Rory looked at the spread and shook her head.

"It's movie night! We discuss the selection over the Chinese, enjoy the popcorn during the first feature because popcorn has to be freshly popped or it isn't any good." She waved her hand in the direction of the pizza. "The pizza can be easily reheated to serve as the second course, which we eat for the second feature, thereby reserving the Red vines and the m&m's for dessert to close out the entertainment portion of the evening." She said proudly. Movie night was a sacred Gilmore tradition.

Tristan shook his head and laughed softly. Rory Gilmore was proving to be such a delightful mystery. The polished, professional journalist, the on-the- go career woman, the avid reader, the movie junkie… each facet of her personality deepened his attraction. He picked up the pile of DVDs and began flipping through them.

"Enigma?"

"A great movie about the code breakers at Bletchley Park in England, during World War II."

"Four versions of 'Pride and Prejudice?"

"To compare and contrast. The oldest version I have features Laurence Olivier as Mr. Darcy. Then, there is a BBC version, actually the very first movie version of the story that I ever watched. Next is the quintessential boxed set with Colin Firth as Mr. Darcy, and finally we have the latest, with Matthew Macfadyen as Darcy. I like his take on the character. He plays Mr. Darcy as shy and insecure rather than proud." Rory offered as she moved about the room.

"The Specialist?"

"One should always have a Sly Stallone movie in ones repertoire."

"Why not 'Rocky'?"

"Too mass appeal."

"The Iron Giant?"

"One of the last old style animation movies made, with a great jab at Cold War politics. The voice talent is great in this movie."

"Beach Blanket Bingo?"

"Oh, yes! Let's have a Frankie and Annette night!" Rory squealed and grabbed the pile from his hands.

"Have you ever seen any of these?" she asked

"Actually, no." Rory stared at him in disbelief.

"Never?" she asked in awed tones

"Never." He admitted. She was adorable.

"I can't believe you are beach movie virgin." She laughed and popped the DVD into the player. She tugged Tristan onto the couch and dove into the vegetable low mein.

"You have to suspend your disbelief that there was no sex going on in any of these situations. That, and that Annette ever really got her hair wet…" Tristan laughed out loud, then shaking his head, picked up a carton and began to eat.

"I cannot believe how cheesy those movies were." He said, when the last movie ended.

"Of course they're cheesy, that is what makes them exceptional! I think that they were made to comfort the parents of that particular generation. Most of them didn't have a clue about what was really going on with their kids."

"I can't believe we ate that much!" he groaned as he stretched

"See?" she said smugly. There were only a few slices and some m&m's left.

"Now, you have no left overs" he pointed out.

"That's okay. I am actually heading back to Stars Hollow for a couple of days. I haven't seen Mom in what feels like forever, and I can have some face time with Lane." She related as she moved about the room.

"Who's Lane?"

"Lane and I have been best friends since we were in kindergarten" Rory smiled. "She's a drummer in "Hep Alien", her husband Zack is a guitarist in the band and they have twin boys who are now, let's see, five!" Oh my God, I cannot believe they are five already!" she stopped and stared at Tristan.

He grinned and shook his head slightly.

"What?" she asked gently.

"You have life long friends. It just reinforces my opinion."

"What opinion is that?"

"That you are the perfect person. They should clone you."

"I am not perfect." Rory said, slightly flustered.

"I didn't mean that you are without flaws." Tristan continued softly. "I think you are perfect, because you have flaws. It makes you fascinating. I wouldn't have a snowballs' chance in hell if you didn't have flaws."

"What do you mean?" Rory whispered

"I can't compete with 'perfect', not now, not with all that has happened. I am trying. Have patience, and maybe you'll see someone you like." He said.

"I do see someone I like." Rory admitted.

"So do I." He grinned and kissed her.

Tristan drove away, happy with how he had handled himself. He kept his surging desire in check, kissed Rory a few more times, then said goodnight. When she said she would let him know when she got back exultation flared inside him. The ball was in her court now. The "Second Date" as extended as it was, was now finished. She would make the next move. He patted his breast pocket, touching the talisman he carried with him- his grandfather's words.

"I think it's going to be good Grandfather." He whispered.


	9. Mom! Rory! Mom! Rory!

I am grateful for all the reviews. I don't own these characters, I go where the muse takes me…

Mom! Rory! Mom! Rory!

"Mom!" Rory hollered as she entered the house they both grew up in.

"Rory!" Lorelei squealed and ran in from the kitchen. They grabbed each other in a delighted hug. Luke came into the living room with an amused look on his face. He knew better than to get between two Gilmore girls who haven't seen each other for a while.

"Luke!" Rory gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Rory. Welcome home. Lorelei, I'm going to the Diner. I'll be back later. It'll give you two some time alone." He said affectionately.

As soon as the door closed behind her husband, Lorelei turned .

"Bible Boy?" she demanded

"Well…" Rory foundered

"Bible Boy" she breathed. " I can't believe it! I want details."

"Mom!" Rory whined, then she blushed.

"No! Wait! We need coffee! Don't start yet!" Lorelei sang as she darted back into the kitchen. Rory strolled in after her, and sat at the table. Lorelei handed a big, steaming cup to her daughter and sat down. Rory sipped gratefully.

"Okay. Tell me everything." She said with a conspiratorial grin.

Rory blew out a chuckle, and looked at her mother.

"There isn't an 'everything', yet" she said carefully

"Oh?" Lorelei sounded vaguely disappointed. "Why did he call here for your flight information, then?"

"We actually met up again when I was doing that story on the returning remains of the fallen soldiers." Rory filled her in on the details.

"You went on two dates, TWO! with Tristan Dugrey and you didn't tell mommy?" Lorelei pouted.

"Mom, he sucked me in! We went to dinner on the first date, and when I finished telling him about me, I asked about him. He actually said 'That, Miss Gilmore, is a story for another day'."

"He didn't!"

"Yes, he did! I was reeled in like a trout! He went to Hartford for a week, then, I had to go to San Francisco for a week. It was like waiting for Christmas morning! I didn't even talk to him until I actually bumped into him at Reagan."

"Ah."

"And did you have to tell him about Bible Boy and Spawn of Satan?" Rory accused, laughingly

"How else was I going to know if it was really him? It could have been anybody. He actually laughed and said 'Biblical references. Cool!' That's how I knew it was him!"

"Anyway, we went to his little house on the Potomac. We were talking and eating some really good takeout. He kissed me …again, then, I got thoroughly spooked by a thunderstorm, so, of course, I cried… again."

"Wait. What did I miss? What do you mean again? When was the first time? Nooo! Not the kiss at Madeline's party, when you were at Chilton!" Lorelei was dumbfounded.

"Yes. I seem to have developed a habit of crying when he kisses me." Rory said disgustedly.

"Oh my! What happened after that?"

"Oh, Mom. I learned so much about him! I think I… Oh, crap! I am really interested. He actually put the brakes on, when it seemed like we were headed… you know.." She waved a hand for emphasis.

"Ooo! Dirty" Lorelei whispered.

"No. It never got to dirty" Rory laughed

"Do you like him?"

"I think I always liked him, it's.." she paused. "I'm not afraid of him anymore." Rory admitted.

"Have you done a Pro Con list yet?"

"Do not mock my lists."

"I love your lists! They are very insightful. They mean you are seriously thinking about something and that a momentous decision is near." Rory was silent.

"They do, don't they?"

"Rory, give this a chance. You haven't had anyone in your life since Logan. You've learned not to be so fearful, but you've also become somewhat of a hermit. Tristan sounds like an adventure in the making." Lorelei advised. Rory sighed and nodded.

"When do I stop feeling like Rory at Chilton?"

"You have to make that decision. Is he still that boy?"

"No. He most definitely is not that boy." Rory said

"Well, then, let's call him Jacob…ew!... no… too Twilight!. Okay, let's call him Claude. Yes, Claude…" Lorelei spun on

"Mom!"

"Rory."

"He's Tristan."

"Which Rory do you want to be?" Lorelei said wisely

"His perfect Rory."

"Which is..?"

"This Rory, flaws and all."

"I see no flaws."

"You're my mother. To you, I am perfect."

"Just like me!" Lorelei finished happily.


	10. Tristan's Story, Part 2

My thanks to all who have read and commented so often on my story.

JJsMommy27, RositaLG, troyobrucaslover, LoVe23, and yes, especially you, Rory, Enjoy!

Tristan's Story, Part 2

Rory was too far away. Every time she said something, all Tristan could hear was buzzing. He tried to move closer. Maybe if he was closer to her, he could understand what she was saying. He began to panic. She wasn't getting any closer…the buzzing was getting louder. He tried to call out to her, but nothing came out. The buzzing got louder still…

"Shit" he mumbled when he snapped himself awake. He rubbed his face. Confused and still groggy with fatigue he looked around. He still heard buzzing! Then, he realized the noise was his cell! He grabbed it from the bedside table and flipped it open.

"Hello?" his voice was raspy

"Tristan?" Rory was surprised.

"Rory!" he was suddenly energized. "Where are you?" He barely suppressed the

excitement coursing through him.

"I'm back in Georgetown." Rory replied, grinning to herself.

"How was your visit?" he asked, his voice getting softer and warmer as he slid back

down among his pillows.

"Not long enough. Mom and Luke are great, and so are Lane and Zack. I got to see

Sookie and Jackson, Miss Patty, everyone in Stars Hollow. The twins are starting school!

It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you had a good time." He replied. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you feel like meeting me for coffee?" she blurted out softly.

"When and where?" he replied instantly.

Tristan entered the coffee shop and spied Rory in a booth. He smiled as she sat, lost

in thought, both hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. He approached and said "You

couldn't wait?"

Rory laughed and shook her head. "Not when I am seeking my first cup of the day."

Tristan slid into the booth gingerly. Rory noticed this and the signs of fatigue on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked immediately, concern coloring her question.

"Some days are better than others. The chill sort of settles in the broke parts." he

said with a soft groan..

"What can I do?"

"You did it. You called." He gave her a brilliant smile. It took Rory's breath.

"You look, well, you look rough." Rory said diffidently

"I am beginning to feel better. It takes me a while to loosen up and get moving.

I didn't sleep very well last night. I was kind of achy." He rolled a shoulder.

"Can't you take anything?"

"NO. no, no, no" Tristan shook his head vehemently

"So, that would be no?" Rory returned, grinning.

"I don't want to rely on painkillers. They become ineffective after a while, so you

need to keep moving up the list until you are on opiates. I don't want to go down that road." He said with conviction. Rory took his hand and just looked at him. He stared at their hands and enjoyed the warmth and contact. Tingles of pleasure rippled across his palm.

"Have you tried massages?" She wondered

"Are you offering?" He smirked. Rory grinned at the ghost of the boy Tristan.

"Maybe." She said , suddenly. That stopped him cold. She almost laughed out loud at his stunned expression.

"I was just wondering about the effectiveness of therapeutic massage, you know, hot stones, oils, …" she stopped her recital when she noticed his grin.

"Stop, my heart" he whispered, and raised their clasped hands. He kissed the back of her hand. She blushed, but grinned . She was delighted to realize that what she had told her mother was true, that she wasn't afraid of him, that she was becoming more and more attracted to him.

"Can we spend the day together?" She asked softly. Tristan raised his head and Rory saw a flash of desire that touched the same emotion inside her.

"Absolutely" he responded eagerly. Rory smiled, genuine happiness radiating from her face. She squeezed his hand, then, impishly, said "That means you have to feed me." Tristan did laugh at that, and replied "I don't think I have enough cash on me."

"I just need pancakes, sausage, eggs with jack cheese…" Tristan listened to the growing list with pleasure. Anticipation swirled within. Rory had taken a step closer.

"I really like the Smithsonian" she said as they wandered down the hall to yet another exhibit. She had begun holding his hand as soon as they entered the museum, and he hadn't relinquished his hold on her yet. They walked and looked, and she would have gone on and on, until she noticed he was slowing down. He looked exhausted. Rory pulled him towards the exit and said "I'm done. Let's leave the rest for next time. Remember where we left off." And she hailed a cab. She pushed Tristan into the cab and gave her address.

"You've gotten to be a pushy woman" he said , laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so tired." She demanded softly

"Was it that obvious?"

"You are gray with it."

"I didn't want today to end." he admitted honestly. Rory searched his face, then, kissed him. His breath hitched in his throat as the exquisite sensation played across his mouth.

"It isn't over yet." She promised and kissed him again. Passion and longing flowed through him and she sighed from the pleasure of his response. They entered her house and suddenly, both were awkward. Rory reached for him again. He stopped her .

"I'm afraid." he admitted baldly.

"Of what?" she asked

"Of what your reaction will be when you see…" he halted. He dropped his head and she could see the fear and dejection build.

"I won't be horrified." Rory asserted and she caressed his cheek.

"It's not pretty. I had the best reconstruction specialists my family could buy, but, sometimes…" He turned away from her. She moved in front of him and forced him to look at her. "Tristan, I want you. I don't care what you look like!" He looked at her, disbelief still evident.

"I look like I've been through a meat grinder." He said, pain and fear of rejection making his voice shake.

"You were." She said honestly.

"If you …I don't think I could take it if you…." His voice began to thicken with emotion

"Tristan" she said softly. She took his face in her hands and let her mouth dance across his. Delicate, feather light kisses and the exquisite touch of her tongue along his lips made him groan. He slipped his arms around her and lost himself in her touch. She guided him to her bedroom, their kisses growing more passionate. She sank down on the edge of the bed and let him unbutton her shirt. It was her turn to groan when he began to worship her skin with his kisses. He gazed on her naked perfection and shuddered. "Rory.." his voice was shaking with need, and with underlying dread.

"Tristan" She whispered and began to remove his clothes. He shut his eyes, determined to shut out her shock and revulsion at his scarred body. He heard nothing. He realized he was holding his breath. He felt her hand skim across his abdomen. He gasped and her touch grew bolder. She slid across his body and the softness he felt as her breasts touched his chest, as her hips molded to his hips, as her mouth claimed his nearly broke him. He moaned her name and sank into the life affirming pleasure of making love, after all these years, to Rory Gilmore- the girl who had laid siege to his heart all those years ago.

They lay there as the afternoon sun moved across the room, drifting in and out of sleep. Every once in a while, Rory would drop gentle kisses on his shoulder, or he would kiss her forehead.

"So, these scars you were worried about…" she murmured. Tristan rolled on top of her, kissing her deeply. Desire flared again, and Rory wiggled under him in anticipation.

"I love you, Rory Gilmore." He admitted as he began the delightful process all over again.

Tristan slept more deeply than he had in a long time. Rory watched him, taking in all the beauty and the scars that were now Tristan Dugrey. He had been badly wounded. The scars on his once perfect body were still angry red lines, but they weren't nauseating, as he seemed to think. She was horrified at the scope of his injuries, horrified at the pain he must have endured. She was horrified FOR him, not of him. He seemed to sense her regard and stirred, reaching for her. He wanted to make sure this had been real, and not a dream he never wanted to wake up from. She looked tousled, and sexy and so beautiful his heart flipped in his chest. She smiled, and kissed him with all the warmth and passion she felt.

"I love you Rory Gilmore. I've loved you since I was that asshole teenage boy" he whispered, kissing her softly between each word..

"I love you Tristan Dugrey. I love the man that asshole teenage boy has become." She grinned and pushed him down into the pillows while gentle, joyous laughter filled the room.


	11. Closing the Circle

Thank you to all who have read and commented. I thought I was done, but here is a revised last chapter. Thanks for the suggestion LoVe23

I do not own these characters, but, as I said earlier, I do love a good story…

Closing the circle

Tristan began to stir. The glorious sensation of a smooth, deliciously rounded bottom nestled up against him was his morning wake up call. He smiled, like he did every morning, at the sight of Rory, naked, yet innocent looking, asleep beside him. His happiness knew no bounds. He reached for her, wondering if this desire would ever get old.

Rory slowly became aware of her surroundings. She smiled and stretched gently. She looked over at the slumbering Tristan. He slept sprawled across the pillows, one arm over his head. They were the exact opposites in sleeping style. Rory slept almost daintily, curled up on her side, hands tucked under her pillow, barely moving or claiming additional bed space. Tristan would find his way to her during the night, and they would often wake up spooning together on her side of the bed.

"Tristan" she whispered, gently nipping his earlobe.

"Mnn? He murmured

"We have to get up." And she slicked her tongue around the shell of his ear

"Mmmmm" was his response. He turned his head and smiled. It made her heart thump.

"We have to go to Hartford, and we are already behind schedule" she said. He pulled her into an embrace and she laughed harder.

"NO. We have to go! You have to make nice with my grandparents! You get to explain to them why they don't get to plan the wedding of their only granddaughter" Rory looked adoringly at him. Her wedding ring was simple and shiny. His was much bigger, and he wore it proudly.

"They will love me." He said, smugly

"They may be devastated. We may have to let them have some sort of party." She warned gently.

"It was the best idea I ever had." He replied as they rose from their bed.

"Once again, you reeled me in like a trout" Rory mumbled goodnaturedly.

"You said yes, twice, once to my proposal, then to my eventual suggestion that we just elope.

"I did. I'm glad I did." Rory admitted, looking down at her left hand.

Lorelei was speechless, then, when she saw how happy they were, danced for joy and hugged them both. Luke looked on sternly. He was very protective of Rory, he always had been. Tristan looked him right in the eye, waiting. Luke grinned briefly, and extended a hand. Tristan, inwardly relieved, shook it gratefully. Then, Luke turned to Rory, a genuine smile on his face, and hugged her. He whispered "Congratulations Rory" in his gruff, gentle way.

Lorelei gleefully called Emily to request two more for Friday night dinner. These dinners happened only once a month now because Luke wouldn't agree to more. Ever since her marriage, there had been a kind of truce, a lessening of the tension between Lorelei and her parents. Richard and Emily eventually accepted Luke as an equal partner for their daughter. They learned that he was an extremely intelligent man, successful in his chosen business, and that he was good for Lorelei. Luke and Richard got along very well, while Emily still scared him to death.

Lorelei rang the bell at the Gilmore front door.

"Lorelei..." Luke said in a warning tone

"Mom..." Rory chimed in, in the same tone. Lorelei was practically dancing in anticipation, a wicked grin on her face. She still loved to fluster her mother.

"Lorelei, Luke…Rory!" Emily exclaimed as they entered the living room. Tristan remained out of sight in the foyer. Rory hugged her grandmother.

"Lorelei, you said there would be four of you." Emily pointed out as they took their seats.

"There will be, Mom" Lorelei replied wickedly. Luke glared at her.

Richard entered the room. "Grandpa!" Rory exclaimed and launched herself into a hug. Richard hugged her warmly, then said hello to Luke and Lorelei.

"Lorelei, you still haven't explained about this mystery fourth person" Emily revived the subject expertly.

Rory interrupted her. Lorelei was quivering with anticipation.

"Grandma, Grandpa." They looked at her indulgently.

"Meet my husband..." she finished.

Silence enveloped the room as Tristan entered. Rory crossed to his side and took his hand , then kissed him. Richard and Emily were like statues, Lorelei was like a kid at a carnival and Luke was poking her to warn her to remain quiet.

"You husband?" Emily said faintly.

"Tristan and I got married in Maryland last month. We eloped" she finished somewhat lamely. Tristan slid an arm around her in support, watching for the explosion.

"Tristan? Are you Janlen's grandson?" Richard finally found his voice.

"Yes sir, I am." Tristan said proudly. Comprehension dawned on Emily's face.

"Tristan Dugrey?"

"Yes, m'am." Tristan switched his gaze to Emily and flashed his brilliant smile.

"You're married." She stated weakly, then, sat down abruptly

'Isn't it great, Mom?" Lorelei asked happily. Luke just rolled his eyes. Emily looked stricken, just for a moment, the she rallied herself. Good manners took hold.

Richard looked pensive. "I heard that you were wounded in Iraq, Tristan" he stated gravely

"Yes sir, I was. Quite seriously. It took me more than a year to fully recover" He replied. Emily looked on silently.

"I'm glad you were able to see your grandfather before he died." Richard said gently. Tristan nodded and smiled sadly. "So was I "

Emily moved them into the dining room, and took her place at the head of the table. As dinner progressed, she just toyed with her food. Rory watched her; the sadness of having missed this event in her granddaughter's life was evident in her expression. Emily mentally shook herself and straightened in her seat. "So, Rory, what are your plans now?" she asked and took a bite of her food.

"Well, Grandma. We are living in Georgetown for the moment." Rory replied.

"Emily, we were hoping that you would be able to help us plan the celebration." Tristan interjected.

"Celebration?"

"Yes. We cheated you and my parents out of the whole wedding thing by eloping, but we had our own reasons for that." He said mysteriously. Four pairs of eyes were focused on Tristan. Rory was looking at her mother, smiling.

Lorelei began to grin, madly.

"You see, we're going to have a baby…"

Epilogue

The shuffling of footsteps on the carpet woke him.

"Shhh". A tiny voice said. Tristan grinned into his pillow and opened one eye.

A miniature of Rory stood next to the bed, holding the hand of a blonde toddler with the same limpid blue eyes. Both children stared expectantly.

"Good morning Lulu, Janlen" he said with a sleepy smile. He reached out a hand and ruffled Lorelei's silky brown hair. Then he tickled Janlen's tummy. Giggling delightedly the two children scrambled onto the bed with their father and snuggled into the blankets. "Mornin' Daddy" Lorelei whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Janlen hugged him and gave him a smacking wet kiss. "Where's Mommy?" Tristan asked as they all settled down in the big bed. He really loved this.

"She's trying to cook pancakes.." Lorelei said ominously. Tristan lay there for a second, then raised his head and looked at his daughter. She nodded solemnly.

"Diner!" Janlen chirped.

Tristan thought for a second. The first time Rory attempted to cook anything, she was expecting Lorelei.

She went into labor amid the disaster in the kitchen. The second time she tried, she was pregnant with Janlen. Labor followed soon after.

Tristan scrambled out of bed.

"Get dressed Lulu.. We're going to Grandpa Lukes" he said as he scooped up his giggling son and nearly sprinted down the hall.

Tristan and the children entered the Diner . "Where's Lorelei?" he asked Luke hurriedly.

Squeals of joy erupted from his children as Lorelei entered . "Can they stay with you?" He looked at his mother-in-law expectantly.

"Of course! What's going on?" she asked worriedly

Tristan turned to leave. "I gotta run! Rory's trying to cook…again!" he tossed over his shoulder as he hurried out.

Lorelei looked at Luke and grinned. " Told You! Pay up Coffee Boy…"


End file.
